


Dialation

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Geralt Gets High, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: Geralt gets high
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Dialation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Kiran in the discord for beta-ing!
> 
> Enjoy Geralt being high!
> 
> Note: I'm a teetotaler I just like making weed jokes.

When Geralt and Jaskier got back to town, the bard was taking most of Geralt’s weight. Not due to any lasting injury, loss of blood, or any of the other million normal reasons the infamous White Wolf found himself in need of aid he often refused. No, the damn fool had made a bad batch of potion. Jaskier wasn’t the most versed in the various elixirs Witchers employed, but judging by the deadweight he shouldered, this one was particularly potent.

Jaskier was relieved to make it to the threshold of the inn, dragging Geralt to an empty table in the corner and relieving his burden onto a rickety wooden chair. Geralt stirred at that, staring at Jaskier with unfocused eyes. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. He went cross-eyed as his brain registered the sensation, moving his tongue around until it stuck out like a cat.

Jaskier allowed himself to laugh at his companion’s expense, going to the barkeep to get himself an ale. For Geralt, some fresh water. He sat down in the seat across from Geralt, plopping the water down in front of him and clinking their mugs. “Drink up, you’ll need it.” Geralt’s eyes were still crossed, and now he was pinching his tongue and pulling on it. Jaskier just laughed, as the other patrons stared on.

\-----

Coming home to Kaer Morhen was always arduous, but it was the easiest place for a Witcher to winter, relatively speaking. As Geralt made his final approach to the castle, he smelled a rather odd smell. It was familiar, but he couldn’t place where it came from. Approaching the courtyard, he dismounted from Roach and helped her settle into the stable.

Approaching the doors, he knocked. It was rather odd to knock, considering Vesemir normally sensed when they were coming, but Geralt was earlier than normal. After a time, Vesemir finally opened the door, and that strange smell hit Geralt like a Kikimora. He physically stepped back, senses overwhelmed.

Vesemir was swaying on his feet, absolutely  _ reeking _ of the strange plant. His eyes were blown wide, the whites the red of freshly spilled blood. They stared at each other for a moment, Vesemir working his mouth before closing it. After another moment, Geralt cleared his throat.

“Hello Vesemir?”

“Ah, Geralt, come in.”

The next few weeks before the other surviving Witchers appeared were a blur, lost in the haze of imbibing in what Vesemir termed “the good kush.”

Most of that winter was a blur.

\----

The fight had been hard, and when Geralt collapsed back by the fire of his camp in the woods his stomach grumbled. He’d needed to test a new recipe for his potions, unable to find his normal ingredients this far in the south. But now that the adrenaline of the fight was fading, he was  _ ravenous _ . He ignored Jaskier’s greeting in favor of tearing into his pack, searching for the dried meat he normally saved for emergencies.

“Wow, that rough huh?” Jaskier watched, interested as Geralt roughly chewed the meat. His eyes were still blackened, so it was a bit more difficult for the bard to read his expressions. Until Geralt tore into the bread, and Jaskier realized where he recognized that body language.

“Oh no, not again.”   
  


When Geralt came to, the sun was high in the sky. He blinked, looking to where Jaskier was throwing a stick on the considerably ashen fire. “What time is it? How long was I out?”

“Oh well, after demolishing yours, mine, and Roach’s food, you fell asleep some time around dusk. It’s currently midday, so quite a while.  _ And _ you owe me new supplies, you ate ALL my rations.”

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment!


End file.
